The Day That Changed Her Life- Nalu
by CT.Rex
Summary: Make sure you read the prologue first! So my story 'The Day That Changed Her Life' will end up with Nalu in this seperate story. Be sure to check out the Sticy and Rolu one later! I will have Natsu and Sting fight for Lucy in this story ;)
1. Her Stuff

**OMG I can't stop writing!**

**So you guys can expect me to post even on weekends : but I don't think I could keep up much longer :/**

** XD I totally forgot to have Levy call Lucy as 'Lu-chan' and have Natsu call Lucy as 'Lushie'!Well that's quite a big fail if you ask me!**

**This is the NALU version of my story, if your wondering.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~Levy's POV~_**

It's been a month since Lu-chan was gone. I wandered around town pointlessly. I arrived the town hall without knowing. And this is where we knew Lu-chan left us...*sigh* Then I looked at the bulletin board. 'Body's found' and there was this huge list of names. I tried looking for Lu-chan's, but her name wasn't there. I looked at a notice placed below the name list. It said ' Belongings of The Passengers - please ask for more information' Belongings? Might as well check if they have any luck finding Lu-chan's stuff... I went to the counter, there was this huge line, all of them were here either because of the name list or the belongings.

-Time Skip! 1hr-

God, my legs are so sore! But it was finally my turn.

"Are you here for the name list or belongings?"

I flinched.

"Belongings, please."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's a 'She'. Ok, and what might she have with her?"

"Books, lots of books. A quill, ink, some papers, and her clothing. And this vanilla and strawberry shampoo she really liked to use." I said trying really hard to hold back my tears as I run through my memories with Lu-chan.

"Oh, yes. We did come across a suitcase with these items. Please follow my colleague and she will take you to the room where we held your friend's item."

"Thank you." I whispered back. "This way, please." I followed the polite worker.

We walked pass these crowded hallways where there were hundreds of people, and we finally arrived at apparently, where they put Lu-chan's stuff. We went into a room with thousands of large shelves that were a few meter's tall, to access the top ones, you will definitely need ladders. She led me to a shelve at the very end off the large room and took out from the bottom shelf, a fully in one piece, but wrecked suitcase. It was definitely Lu-chan's. It reeked of blood. I pinched my nose and stepped back.

"We tried our best to get that smell off the suitcase, but we couldn't. When we found it, it was drenched with blood." She handed me the bag.

"It's Ok, you did your best. Tha...thanks..." I tried to smile and took Lu-chan's belongings.

I walked back to the guild, holding Lu-chan's stuff close to me. It's like they're really easy to lose. I got to the guild and opened the door slowly.

**_~Natsu's POV~_**

I could smell a really bad smell from the door. It smelled like, blood? Did someone get hurt or something? The door opened and Levy was standing there with her hair covering part of her face.

Gajeel kinda panicked and rushed to see if she got hurt. He left out a big relief, so i guess she didn't, but she was expressionless. I noticed she was holding a suitcase with her. I think it was the suitcase that reeked. She slowly walked towards Master, who was talking to Macao, sitting on the bar table.

"What is it that you are holding, child? Cus it really reeks!" He made a funny face and everyone laughed, but I didn't.

"It's... It's Lu-chan's..." Awkward silence...

"Someone at the crash site found it." Levi continued

"Are you sure it's Lushie's?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's her's cus there was this bottle of vanilla and strawberry shampoo inside. There were also her favorite shorts and T-shirts..."

"Yup, thats her's alright. No one would be weird enough to bring this kind of shampoo along." I said as I gave a sad smile.

"Well then,*ahem*, shall we ask people at the cemetery to help us bury this at her grave?" Master asked me.

"I think we should." Mira said as she looked away. Cleaning the mugs.

"Yeah, you're right...Levy?

"Yes, Master?"

"Can I keep it for the time being?"

"Su...Sure..."

I snatched it from Levy's hand.

"No fair, old man! Why can't I keep it?! You always keep things to yourself!"

"Fine, then you keep it until I need it."

I quickly walked out of the guild and back home holding the suitcase closer than ever.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up in a room similar to mine, but it had this really familiar sweet smell of strawberry and apple that I really like. I should go and ask where am I.

"Wait, I can't sit up! Wha...What happened to me!" A girl with aqua colored long hair came into the room the second a started screaming.

"Lucy, you're awake!" She pounced on me as multiple parts of my body started to ache.

"Ow..."

"Sorry..." She got off.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"You don't remember me?" She rushed to the corner of the room and took out a doll.

"...Aoi? Aoi is that really you?!" (Aoi is my OC.)

She smiled, showing her white teeth.

**-Flashback-**

Mom said we will meet my cousin today. I never met her before.

"Is she much older than me?" I asked as we walked into the garden.

"Of course not, sweet heart. She's the daughter of Mommy's onee-chan and onee-chan said she is just one year older than you!"

"Really? Hooray!" We arrived at the meeting place and I saw a aqua haired girl holding a doll. I held mine tightly.

"Go on, say hi."

"Yes, Mom." I ran over to her.

"Hi... I'm Lucy."

"I'm Aoi! Come on, let's go play!"

"Mmm!"

We got really close and became like sisters. I called her Aoi onee-chan, but she just calls me Lucy. We see each other very often until the day Mom left us. We never met again.

**And Here you have it! My first chapter of my Nalu story! **

**Sticy story will be next so stay tuned! Write reviews, Ok?**

**If you are wondering, you can write reviews even if you don't have an account! So you write, I write. You jump, I jump:3**


	2. Natsu's Visit

**Heyayay~ Loved ones! We meet once again! Hope you enjoy it :P Typhoon Usagi's near Hong Kong so I don't have to go to school XD**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

Tears flooded my eyes and blurred my vision.

"You know, I really want to hug you cus I've missed you a lot nee-chan, but I couldn't get up. Can you help me?"

"Sorry Lucy, I can't." She said down next to me. "You kinda broke your spine in the crash and it was really hard to heal you and you almost died! If you move now, I'll really lose you this time." She healed me with her powers like Wendy.

"Crash? What crash? Almost died?"

"Oh yeah, the train you were on kinda crashed a month ago and everyone died except you."

"What?! Everyone died?! I was out for a month?! And where's all my stuff?"

"Dude, you were half dead at that time, how can I go and look for your precious stuff?!"

"Right. And this is your house right?"

"Yeah."

"Where exactly is this house?"

"In Joya."

"Great! Cus I have to find this person Master told me about that will train me."

"Wait, you're A Fairy Tail mage?!"

"How did you know, nee-chan?"

"So that means the person I need to train is YOU?!"

"What?! You're my new sensei?!"

"Why can't I find your guild mark?"

"What? It's at the most noticeable spot! On my right hand! Wait, it's not there!"

"That's what I meant. Even when I was treating your wounds, I couldn't find it...Oh, I see~"

"See what?"

"The guild probably thought you were dead, so they removed your mark."

"Then I need to go back and tell Natsu I'm not!"

"You're just gonna go and tell that pinky? What, is he really that special?"

"Of course I'm gonna tell everyone. And yes, Natsu is indeed, a very special person to me. By the way, how come you know Natsu but he never talks about you?"

"I got accused for breaking some stupid law. They didn't banish me or whatsoever, they just won't let me live in Fiore. I could still go there as I please. They erased everyone's memory of me and now only that old man and Mira remembers me. Done! Your spine's ok now, but still, be careful."

"Ok, thanks. But how are am I gonna get back to the guild and tell everyone? I'm not taking a freaking train anymore..."

"I can teleport, silly... wait here." Suddenly, she disappeared.

**_~At the Guild~_**

**_~Aoi's POV~_**

I teleported and arrived in the guild and got into the middle of a brawl. I got tossed up and down, left and right. When suddenly...

"STOP! You guys are so noisy and annoying! You Ok, Aoi?" I looked up to the second floor.

"Yeah, kinda. Almost got choked to death there. Yo, old man. Long time no see!"

"You mind talking about this in the office?"

"What? Sure!" I followed Master up to the second floor.

"Whoa, I heard people talk about this remodeling of our guild but this is just huge!"

"Can you get back into the topic? Why are you here?"

"Hmm, let's see...cus I got a new haircut, I saved Lucy from the crash, treated Lucy's wounds, found out she lost her guild mark, teleported here to tell you she wanted her guild mark back AND I improved a lot in magic these years."

"Wait, what?! You saved Lucy?! From the crash?! But, but how?"

"I got tired of waiting for her at the station, I asked one of the workers and they were kinda panicking and said it kinda crashed. So I teleported to the train and found Lucy!"

"Are you sure that's our Lucy you're talking about?"

"Of course! Lucy Heartfilia, my cousin!"

"So she's your cousin... but that doesn't matter, what does matter is that she's safe..." A saw a drop of tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Whoa Master, stop being so emotional..."

"I can't, knowing that she's still alive..."

"Well, I gotta go somewhere... Seeya!"

I opened the door with the pinky, some random dude with piercings and this blue haired little girl standing there, blocking my way. And the rest of the guild was standing behind them.

"What...what you just said, is it true?" Oh yeah, dragon slayers have better hearing than we humans.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" They all just started crying and shit. I had no idea what was happening. Then, pinky grabbed my hand.

"Take me to Lushie..."

"I would rather not, lover boy...Lucy's injured and it was really hard for me to heal her broken bones. I don't want you to go and break some more."

"You can heal people too? *sniff*" The blue haired asked while crying.

"Sure can!" I patted her head, so adorable!

"I promise I won't do anything, please!" He BEGGED me.

"Whoa, pinky, you never beg anyone to do anything for you. But since you asked nicely, I'm bringing you, just for at most ten minutes, then I'll bring you back."

"Ten minutes, five minutes, whatever just bring me there!"

"Hey Natsu, say hi to Lucy for us, k?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, alright! Gotta go. See ya mina!" We teleported back home.

**_~Natsu's POV~_**

"Lucy should be upstairs in my..."

"Aaaahhh!" We heard high pitched scream that was definitely Lucy's. I dashed towards to where she was.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu?" She was standing in the middle of a pot-covered floor. She seemed to be just fine. I was so relieved.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

"Natsu?" I turned around and saw the pink haired mage.

He walked over and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Luce, I missed you, a lot."

"Come on Natsu, grow up! It's just one month and you already missed me so much. I still got five more years to train! And what are you gonna do about that?"

"It's not funny... I thought you, I thought you were..." I felt his body shivered a little. He buried his face in my hair.

"I'm Ok, see? I'm really Ok."

"Liar. Aoi said you broke a few bones. I was so worried." I glared at nee-chan, why did you tell them about it?

"Oh yeah, Lucy?" We released each other from our hug.

"Why are you in the kitchen? Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Sorry, but I was hungry!"

"I'm not mad, but don't go running when you're bones are still so fragile."

"See! You're not Ok! Your bones are really fragile, whatever that means. You should stay in bed." He princess-carried me back to Aoi's room. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't even know what fragile mean! He's just sooooo adorable! He slowly put me down on the bed.

"Hey pinky, it's time. We have to go."

"What? No! If I leave now, I will have to wait for another five years before I can see her again! Can't we stay just a little longer?"

"No, we're leaving. The longer I let you stay here, the harder it is for you two when you part."

"Fine... but, one more thing." He faced me, and leaned forward. My mind went blank.

When I snapped back to reality, Natsu was kissing me. And before I knew it, I was kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. To be honest, I never wanted it to end, the kiss that is. I wanted that moment to stay forever. It was kind of embarrassing though, since nee-chan was standing there, but it doesn't matter. We pulled away and stared each other in the eye. I hugged him.

"I'll miss most, Natsu...I promise I'll write you letters."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and tell everyone I will miss them too."

"Sure. Bye Luce!"

"Bye." I watched them disappear right in front of my eyes.

**God... I didn't know how to write this, so I spent most of my time rewriting it today. Write Reviews Please!**


	3. The Dragon Village

**Hey guys... Me Really Sad you know? Number of visitors are dropping...**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

-Time Skip! A week later-

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I got my guild mark back, and thanks to nee-chan's healing powers, I recovered quickly.

I woke up earlier this morning. It's my first day training with nee-chan. I just realized right after my morning bath that I don't have any of my clothes with me, so I borrowed hers.

After our breakfast, she brought me to a place for our training. It was under a cliff, but there was this beautiful lake.

"Hey Lucy, I want you to concentrate on the training, so don't go thinking about pinky so much,k?"

"S...so... Aoi nee-chan, before we start our training, I want to ask what kind of magic do you use?" i quickly changed the subject.

"Oh! Yes, Air dragon slayer magic and teleportation."

"Air dragon slayer magic?! You're a dragon slayer?! How?"

" After your mom died, my dad got assassinated. The assassins were after me and my mom but we escaped. My mom died a year later. I lived on my own in a forest near here. One day, I fell down a cliff, and..."

"What?! You fell down a cliff?!" I panicked, she fell?!

"Just let me finish! As I was saying, I fell and to my surprise, I landed on a dragon's back, her name was Grapheen, my dragon. She brought me to their village of dragons and asked me to stay, since I have nothing better to do, I stayed. She took care of me as if I was her own child, and the other dragons were really nice to me too. She became my foster mother. One day she said I must learn her dragon slayer magic, so I did." So she didn't actually fall all the way down the cliff... (Grapheen is my OC)

"Why must you?"

"Cus she said her sister and all her friends had trained little dragon slayers. She was jelly." I laughed. What? That's why? Wait, there aren't many dragon slayers here in this world, so... Could it be?

"Nee-chan, do you happen to know Grapheen's sister and friend's names?"

"Yes, her sister's Gradeeney, and her friends are Metalicana, Starranica, Skiadrum and Weisslogia and who's that guy again?" (Gradeeney is Wendy's dragon, Metalicana is Gajeel's, Skiadrum is Rogue's and Weisslogia is Sting's. Starranica is my OC, you'll know her power later.)

"Igneel, right?" Nee-chan nodded. Jackpot, I knew it.

"Oh yeah, he's pinky's dragon, right?"

" But I don't think I know Starranica's."

"Oh yeah, she's Grapheen's best friend, but she doesn't have a dragon slayer of her power yet. Why don't we go ask her why?" She jumped through a wall and vanished. I followed her.

It was actually a magic wall. There was a village of dragons in the cliff, I followed closely behind Aoi, she walked into a house. Inside was this giant white dragon.

"Grapheen!" She ran over and hugged her. Next to Grapheen, Aoi and I were like ants.

"You miss me, Aoi?"

"Yeah! Missed you a lot!" The dragon noticed me standing at the door.

"Is she one of your friends? It's the first time I've seen one of your humans friends."

"She is my cousin I've been talking about!"

"H...hi, I'm...I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, so you're her cousin, Lucy... Lucy?! As in Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Ye... Yeah."

"You have to come with me!" She threw me and Aoi on her back and flew us to this really pretty yellow dragon.

"Starranica!" The dragon turned over, she had brown eyes like mine.

"What Grapheen?"

"Look who I got on my back!"

"Oh, it's you, Aoi, and...Layla?! No, you're...Lucy?" She looked at me with a nervous expression on her face. (Layla is Lucy's mother)

"Wait... You're the Starranica mom always talk about? Woah... Never expected you to be a dragon."

"Lucy, I've been searching for you. I want to finish your mom's wish."

"What wish?"

-Flashback-

**_~Starranica's POV~_**

"Layla, do wish to learn my dragon slayer magic? Celestial magic and my power have similar energy needed, so you won't have to train so hard, wanna try?"

"No, but thanks for your offer, Starranica.

"Ehhhh~ Why not?"

"I love my spirits a lot, if I learn your powerful magic, I won't be able to use them so often. But if you can, teach it to my children in the future. They'll need the magic to protect themselves."

"Sure thing, Layla! You're my friend!"

-End of Flashback-

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

"So... You're willing to teach me?"

"Of course, I promised Layla."

"What's your magic?"

"It's kinda related to stars, you'll know later."

"Why don't you two live here in the village then? Until you feel like going back." Grapheen suggested.

"Yeah sure!" Me and nee-chan answered in union.

"So...Lucy, when do you wish to start the training?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then we'll start tomorrow. We will train on weekdays, you can go and have fun on weekends. You ok with that?" I nodded with a bright smile.

"*Sigh*You really look like your mother. Well, anyways, you want to stay at my place? Since I will train you, I have the responsibility to take care of you. and Grapheen's busy enough with Aoi living with her."

"I _totally_ agree." She raised one of her hand showing that she agrees. I laughed like a crazy little kid.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Her face was red from anger.

I think I'm gonna like it here, everyone is so nice.

_-At Magnolia- _

**_~Mira's POV~_**

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"Stop it, Flame brain! You're so annoying!" The ice mage shouted.

"Shut up! Ice Princess! And I recall someone who does the exact same thing when Juvia's out." Gray blushed.

"Hontoni? Juvia is very happy that Gray-sama thinks of Juvia!" Juvia pounced on Gray. He patted her head, making Juvia even happier. ('Hontoni?' = 'really?')

"Awwww... That's sooooo cute!" Natsu whined even louder hearing me say that.

"What's wrong?" He looked away. "Oh... i get it! You want to be Lovey dovey with Lucy too, right? Heeheehee..." He had steam coming out of his head.

"Shut up , Mira! Let's go, Happy!" I giggled as I watch Natsu left the guild with happy.

**Write Reviews! Please, just write! It's not fair if only I write, you guys right too!**


	4. Training Begins!

**Boop beep boop... Can't write anything. Brain is...OVERLOADED! *Explodes* There have been a lot of quizes, dictations and tests at school that I can't fit anything in my brain, but after a while, things might MIGHT get better.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~No one's POV~_**

Lucy was chatting with Starranica in her house.

"Lucy, I have been wanting to ask you, what is that mark on your right hand? It's certainly not a birthmark, but I don't know what it is."

"Oh this? This is my guild mark. The guild's called Fairy Tail, it's in Magnolia. It's like the greatest guild ever! Everyone's very nice to me, everyone was my family! There was Master, Mira, Gildarts..." Once she started, she couldn't stop.

She talked about how she met Natsu and Happy, she talked about how Mira was a matchmaker, she talked about how Natsu's always with her, she talked about Wendy, Gajeel, and other dragon slayers. She talked about everything up until arriving at the dragon village. Starranica could see how much she loved everyone judging from the way she talked. She was like a kindergartener telling her mother what games she played at school.

-At Training Ground in Dragon Village-

It was the blonde's first day of training. She was so thrilled and excited, she barely slept the night before. She was curious about Starranica's power, she was curious about how much powerful she could get after training. She was curious about everything.

"So... What kind of dragon slayer magic am I gonna learn?"

"Oh yes, I haven't told you yet. I am a star dragon, so my magic is star magic."

"Really?! I'm all about stars!"

"As I said before, the power used by a celestial mage is somewhat similar or related to mine. The more powerful you are as a celestial mage, the easier it will be for you to master it."

"But, I have a question. So, if Natsu eats fire, Gajeel eats metal, Wendy eats air, then what do I eat, stars?"

"Ah...almost forgot. You can get energy just by standing under any star. So if it's cloudy all day and you were in the middle of an intense battle... Not good..."

"What about in the morning?"

"The sun's a star too, dummy."

"Oh..."

"But before you start, you must first give a pledge that you agree to learn this dragon slayer magic."

"Why?"

"Since you did not grow up with a dragon nor did you start learning the magic at a really young age, there might be a few changes to your body. So, say it aloud 'I, Lucy Heartfilia, will take the pledge and become a star dragon slayer. I shall not regret my decision, and strive to get stronger to protect those around me.' You got that?" ( ok,ok. I know this pledge sucks but... Meh... Me no want to think:)

"Yeah, I think. Ahem... I, Lucy Heartfilia, will take the pledge and become a star dragon slayer. I shall not regret my decision, and strive to get stronger to protect those around me."

Instantly, Lucy's body started to glow. It gradually grew brighter and brighter. So bright, it hurts looking at her. Then, the light suddenly vanished. Lucy doesn't look too different except for the part that her hair is a bit curlier at the end like her mom's, which Lucy was really satisfied with.

"So, how do you feel? Anything funny with your stomach?"

"Now that you mention it, it does feel kinda weird here in the stomach."

"Good, so that means the pledge succeeded. You know, the percentage that you can successfully make the pledge is less than half. In the past, there were some people who failed and died." Lucy flinched the moment she knew she had just been at the edge of death.

"And how is feeling weird in the stomach a good sign?!"

"Dragon slayers have a large appetite and a weakness towards transportation. So a normal person like you will have to change your body a bit until it fulfills the requirement to become a dragon slayer."

"But why must have a large appetite and be weak against transportion?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with balancing your magic in your body. And about why your hair became curly, I have no idea."

"Seriously? Lol..."

"Then, shall we start our training?"

"Yeah!" The excited teen replied.

Starrnica could be really strict sometimes, but Lucy never complained or whined, not even once. She spent most of her time training, and would turn down Starranica's offer for a quick 5 minutes' rest after hours of training. Even on weekends, she would either train with her celestial spirits or meet up with Aoi and learn her teleportation magic. She even became a vegetarian so she could get healthier, and she can keep being skinny and flexible, which will be very helpful during any battle, but it's also because the only thing the dragons eat are things that she strongly disliked.

You may ask, why is she working so hard? Why is she wearying herself so much and turned down 5 min breaks from hours of hard work? Why did she become a vegetarian so she'd stay flexible? Why is the cheerful girl who once thought of relaxation as a very important thing, not even thinking of enjoying herself, not even on weekends? Because she had a motivation that kept pushing her. She was reminded why she left Magnolia, why she left minna. it is to get stronger so her guild mates won't be disappointed with her, so they'd be proud of her. She remembered Natsu. Oh, how much she wanted to experience again the fun-filled missions, the thrilling adventures, and...perhaps some 'doki doki' moments too. She missed him a lot and knew that the first thing he'd do when she gets back is hug her and challenge her in a brawl, she just knew him too well.

With Starranica's great teaching, and Lucy's efforts, she managed to learn the 'star dragon's roar' in just a week's time. She learned a few more cool moves, like the 'star dragon's wing attack' and this attack Starranica invented, called the 'meteor shower'. It was powerful, but it would take a lot of energy, her stamina wouldn't allow her to do it more than once. But she was sure she got stronger and stronger as the maximum number of celestial spirits summoned at once increased week by week.

-Time Skip! Three years later-

"Are you sure you got everything?" The yellow dragon asked Lucy once more.

"Yup! I double checked before leaving the house." She turned around, trying her best to show the dragon a smile.

There was an awkward silence between them. The blonde girl ran over to Starranica and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Starranica. I'll miss you a lot."

"Don't worry, you're more than welcome to visit us!" She hugged Lucy back." Be safe and don't cause too much trouble, k?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy went to greet Grapheen and other dragons in the village. She looked at Aoi, who was going to accompany her.

"Sorry Lucy, but you're gonna have to go alone, I have something I need to do. I'll come to the guild next week and meet up with you, k?"

"Fine..." The blonde pouted." Well, I'm off!" And poof, she was gone.

-At Magnolia-

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" They shouted as Natsu opened the doors of Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry, Natsu! I was on a mission with ni-chan, so I couldn't buy you a gift. Now tell me, what do you want for your birthday?" His white haired childhood friend, Lisanna asked.

"Luuuuuuushiiiiiiieeeee!" He replied immediantly.

"I can't get you that, and you know it. You've whining about that since the year Lucy left Magnolia, Natsu."

He pouted. "But Lucy promised she'd write me letters but I haven't got any of her letters for a three years, three years! Not even on my birthdays!"

"Maybe she's busy. She must be training a lot that she forgot to write you your letters." The bar tender said behind them pushing a giant cake."But now, we celebrate your birthday, k?" She cut the cake, put them nicely on the plates, then gave it to everybody.

"Hell yeah, cake! And I'm not gonna give you any, ice princess!"

"Who says I'm not getting any?!" Gray snatched Natsu's cake and ate it.

"The fuck stripper!" And they had gotten into a fight again, joined by everyone else in the guild.

Although Natsu looked as if he was happy, he wasn't. After the party, Happy had stayed over at Wendy and Carla's place, so Natsu walked home himself.

~Lucy's POV~

I finally learned Aoi's teleportation magic. I teleported to the land lord and see if I have any luck getting some of my stuff I left at my old apartment back. I can't always borrow nee-chan's stuff, right? But when I got to her, she said Natsu had took all my stuff. And since it was Natsu's birthday, I decided to pay him a little visit. I took a little walk to his house and thought I could clean up his messed up place for him.

His place was sparkling clean.

There was no way, the Natsu I knew, would clean his place up. And it was even cleaner than when I tidied his place up.

Maybe Lisanna came and cleaned it for him. Maybe they got really close while I was away. Maybe... Maybe they were going out... The thought hit me harder than metal. Maybe... That kiss we shared back in nee-chan's house was nothing to him. Maybe it was an accident.I shook my head and slap my face. 'Pull yourself together!'

I gave my self a little tour around his 'new' place.

**Here's a longer chapter since I haven't been uploading for a while. I'm soooooo sorry! I have a lot of test and quizzes, ok?**


End file.
